deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cosmo6252/Test Battle - Jack of Blades vs Raidriar
VS. INTRO Wiz: Villains. They seek power in all form... Boomstick: and sometimes that power is a BADASS SWORD! Wiz: And they will stop at nothing to get it. Like Jack of Blades, the weilder of the Sword of Aeons... Boomstick: and Raidriar, the weilder of the Infinity Blade. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. JACK OF BLADES Wiz: Villains come in all shapes and sizes... Boomstick: yet this one literally doesn't have a shape. Wiz: Jack of Blades was a being that came from a place called the Void... Boomstick: the name for EVERY scary dimension in EVERY fictional universe. Wiz: Jack of Blades was part of a court of other beings from the Void, their name were the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades. The Court asked the people of Albion to worskip them, but when the people said no, they burnt the world. The Court asked the people to worship them again, which they no...again, and the Court flooded the world. And finally when the Court asked the people a third time to worhip them, they said...guess...no, so the Court drove them all insane. The people tired of all the destruction, finally agreed and worshipped them. Boomstick: these guys remind me of God.........oh sh*t did I just say that out loud? Wiz: Uh hehe uh ahem, moving on. Later in the future Jacks raon of terror ended when he met a hero named William Black. Jack tried imprisoning William with an "Ornate Sword", but William fought back and escaped his imprisonment, making off with the Sword. Their second meeting ended up being another battle. But, with that Sword, William was able to destroy Jacks physical form, but jack Soul escaped death and hid within this Mask. Wiz: This Mask is no laughing matter. It is believed to have taken over the minds of hundreds of heroes. Once the hero puts it on, Jacks Soul hidden within the mask enter the Hero's body and takes over their mind. Boomstick: Because we all know when we see a mask ripped straight from Tim Burton's nightmare, we go "Hey, I'm going to put on this extremly creepy Mask, nothing will go wrong!" Wiz: Well it's more complicated than that. You see, like the One Ring from Lord of the Ring's Trilogy, Jacks Soul talks to the hero straight through the mask, persuading them to put it on. Boomstick: Still, my point stands. Wiz: Fast foward several years, Jack is now rocking a new body, and he's seen as a legendary hero by everyone throughout Albion. But of course, he has no good intentions. He's planning to take over the world and become what he used to be, but to do it, he needs the Sword of Aeons, which was the Ornate Sword William Black stole from him. While hosting an Arena Tournament, he notices a young hero named "The Hero of Oakvale" slicing right through the compitition. He beat everything that was thrown at him, even his friend Whisper, another hero. The Hero wins the tounemant, earning the Champions Seeal, which looks like an ordinary trophy... Boomstick: but its actually a devise that lets Jack see what the Hero is doing. He needs to know what the Hero is doing because the Hero is actually part of the Bloodline of Aeons, which powers the Sword of Aeons. And then blah blah blah, unimportant stuff, blah blah, he finally obtains the Sword of Aeons. He slices the throat of the Hero's mother, which awakens the power of the Sword. The Sword gives him ungodly amount of power, but with all the power he has, "Mr Goody Two Shoes" (The Hero of Oakvale), kills him, ending his rain of terror once and for all. Phew that took a long ass time, now to talk about Jacks Abilities ABILITIES/WEAPONS Wiz: He has the Sword of Aeons, which is the most powerfull thing in the Fable universe. Boomstick: It gives Jack a whole range of abilities like firing energy projectiles, levitation, energy barriers, summoning minions like Wardogs and Dreadwings, telekinesis, and a spell that makes the ground damage you over time. Wiz: but Jack has powers on his own. When he's not weilding the Sword of Aeons he weilds a Master Katana, the most powerful Katana on the market. He can use Assassins Rush to phase right through enemies and attacks. He is also a master of all weapons and extremly intellignent. Since he's a supernatural being, he is far stronger, faster, athletic, and durable than a human being. Though he hasnt shown much of his superhuman abilities, and he does have faults. Unfortunately we know almost nothing of Jacks early life, so its hard to get a understanding of experience and training. He also usually relies on his weapons and powers in a fight, and he may be durable, but he isnt indestructable. Boomstick: And not to mention hes cocky and usually underestimates his opponent. But despite all these flaws, Jack of Blades may be one of the deadliest video game villains ever. (Jack talking to the Hero of Oakvale right before there final fight) Jack of Blades: "Ah, here you are. It's been a long wait...but I knew you'd free me eventually. Yes always the puppet. Don't you ever get tired of having your string pulled. I am no mortal man. The gods and demons you fear and worship are nothing to me!" RAIDRIAR TO BE FINISHED Category:Blog posts